creepypasta_free_to_makefandomcom-20200214-history
Not Alone
“You are a failure”, “You’ll never amount to anything”. Those were somethings Tom heard his entire life. His father wasn’t exactly what you’d call a “nice guy”. Tom spent most of his time in his room, alone. He had no friend and no one to really talk to. He just sat there, playing...alone. One day his father came home drunk, and grabbed Tom. By this time, Tom was a teenager. He was old enough to fight back. He ran to the kitchen, and his father chased after him. He grabbed a knife and as his father came at him..he stuck out the knife. Toms father ran right into it. He felt, stronger, better. He felt alive for the first time. This great feeling was quickly snached away, as he was thrown onto his bed. He entirely day dreamed it. When Tom snapped out of he he was horrified. He started to scream, but as he did his father put his hand over his mouth. He felt his father apply more and more pressure to his arm. He was beat for screaming, but it didn’t really matter. Tom’s Father would have beat him anyway. He took joy in doing it. After the beating, Tom was back in his room, playing with the makeshift toys he had made, When he felt that great feeling again. He fell back into his trance. Flashes of red and black. Sounds of yelling and screaming. Eyes that could stare right into your soul. Then a bang, as if a gun went off. He came back down from the feeling. He reached down to grab his toys to resume playing, when he realized his hands were covered in warm, red blood. He looked over through a destroyed door, and saw his father laying on the floor with a gun in his hand. That's when he heard it in the back of his mind, Your Not Alone. Cops came in a few hours later, They looked around and saw what happened. They picked up Tom, who was laying on the ground, and took him back to the station. They ruled Tom’s father’s case a suicide. They took him to the only orphanage in the city. It was small and cozy. Tom stayed there and made friends for the first time. He no longer had the “feeling” and he felt like he belonged. He grew up and went to harvard. He was the one of the kids who had always had a A+ in everything. Pretty soon, he became a friend magnet. When he graduated, he became a Psychiatrist to help anyone who when through the things he went through. He became very wealthy and….he was happy. He had a wife along with two daughters. One night he had a dream, which was rare for him. In the dream, a man was there. He was a heavy man, tall, with scruff. He was wearing a white tank top with alcohol stains. He had black army boots along with blue, ripped jeans. He was standing there, staring. Tom decided to look at what he was staring at. He saw a young boy. His eyes were blacked out. As tom looked back at the man, The man eyes turn black as well. He started walking towards a gun cabinet, but he stopped. The boy had grabbed a knife. The man's eyes turned back into their normal brown color. He had fear in his eyes. The boy ran and stabbed him in the stomach. The man pulled on the knife till it came out, He yelled at the boy, saying abusive things, but, you could tell in his voice, he was horrified. The boy realized he didn’t finish the job. He stared into his eyes, which were now bloodshot. HIs eyes turned back into a hollow black once again. The gun case swung open and the man grabbed a gun. A gunshot went off. Then he heard it again, the same voice….YOUR NEVER ALONE. He woke up, screaming. His wife was in the bedroom doorway. He look at her, apologizing. She gave him a looked at him with fear. Tom asked her what was wrong. She let go of the sheet she was holding. It revealed multiple cuts and scratches, at least a few centimeters deep. Tom got up, and tried to give her comfort. She looked at him, still very scared. She turn and started to put her clothes on, and then she headed up stairs, towards the childrens rooms.Tom ran after her. She woke the children and told them to get dressed. Tom started to plead,” Please don’t leave me alone.” As soon as the children came down they all left. He walked slowly over to the couch and fell into it. He started to cry,” I am a alone, I am alone, they left me alone with….it” He fell asleep still crying. He woke up to the sound of the news. There was multiple murders. The Tv said a woman call 911 to report her husband but in the middle of the call she said she seen him. They played the call. It was his wife. At the end of the call it was screaming and the sounds of stabbing. Just then he heard the last thing he would ever hear. “I AM WITH YOU!” Suddenly he felt at peace. He started to laugh uncontrollably and he didn’t know why. He walked over to his mirror. He looked into his eyes. They were turning black and his veins were showing. He saw this and even though he knew he was turning into a monster, he felt happy, at peace, and…...he was happy.